kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demolitions
is a tag team made up of Asuraman and Voltman. 'Story' The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Voltman first appears on the Ganryu Islands, Yamaguchi. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 The final palast is a ring with a rib-cage that encases the exterior, which forms to become General Rib. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 He announces that the next match will be a tag-match between himself and Asuraman (The Demolitions), and Mars and Kevin Mask (B-Evolutions). Voltman makes the last two parts of Alexandria Meat's body levitate above two corner posts, namely his left leg and his head. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 Voltman engages in a series of blows alone, while Asuraman regenerates outside the ring, and bides time until he is fully regenerated. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 251 The combined tag team leads Voltman to gain an advantage, culminating in his Tesla Coil attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 252Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 253 Voltman manages to incapacitate Kevin, leading Mars to fight primarily alone for the duration of the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 254 He proceeds to use the Megahertz Tempest. He fights mostly one-on-one with Mars, who attacks several times with his Swallow Tail, and at this point Voltman reveals he is powered by plutonium and thus has infinite energy. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 255 Mars uses a moment of distraction to make himself immune to the electric attacks, by covering himself in rubber from the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 256 Asuraman takes the lead in the fight, until Mars is incapacitated by him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 258 Voltman activates the plutonium core inside his body. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 259 He engages Fatal Square, which opens a microwave compartment on his chest, and reveals the microwaves he releases are ten-thousands times stronger than the common appliance. Mars is cooked alive and vaporised inside him. He jumps into the air to release Meat's body parts, and claims his leg in the aftermath. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 260 Voltman and Asuraman proceed to flee to the last palast, where they await their final match against Kevin Mask and Mantaro Kinniku. Together, Asuraman and Voltman bring forth all the palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 261 The last palast emerges at the Osore Mountain at the Shimokita Peninsula, and they reveal it is the place of the Demon Womb, where they seek to resurrect General Terror. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 262 They attach Meat's body parts to General Terror's statue, and reveal if Mantaro and Kevin are late that Meat will be absorbed into General Terror. At the appointed time, they mock Kevin and Mantaro for being late, but both arrive just three minutes before the deadline. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapters 267-268 (More to come) 'Techniques' Hell's Combination β Hell's Combinations Ω Demolition German, Pressure Cooker 'Career Record' ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) *O Blood Evolutions (Scarface) (Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) (34 minutes, 5 seconds) *X The Young Masters (Niku→Lap) 'Gallery' Voltman.jpg Voltman_2.jpeg Asuraman-0.png 'References' Demolitions